Toxic
by Team Moriarty
Summary: Bella's an eighteen year old, grade 12 scholar at Forks High. She's that bad ass girl you walk past in the hallways, and never dared to insult her. Unless you were stupid. She had sarcastic, quick-witted comebacks for your idiotic comments. Up until the day where she accidentally bumped into a new student, and he rendered her speechless.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to all of my readers! Welcome to my take on the Twilight Saga!**

This story will include/or will be:

-Rated M for Mature Content, Sexual Actions and Swearing.  
-Non Canon  
-OOC Characters  
-Vampires and Werewolves  
-A very original Bella

I've always hated how Bella was so sophisticated, polite, naive and really stupid as a character in Twilight. I wanted to write Bella as having the thoughts and actions as a teenager from this era would react if she were put into Isabella Swan's position in our modern society.

Read on, my dears.

**Oh, and if you can, please review (: **

* * *

-Chapter 1-

Bella's POV

I took in another puff of smoke before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it with my black combat boots.

People always told me smoking was bad for your health. The last time I remember, stress is also bad for your health. So, what if the only way you can relieve your stress is by smoking? Then we have a dilemma there, don't we? Usually I'd tell them to let me smoke in peace.

My name's Bella, if you don't know me. I'm eighteen and I'm going to graduate high school this year.

High school's been a pain in the ass these past five years. They expect so much from you; doing homework, doing extra-curricular activities, getting good grades and on top of that, they expect you to get a job. Well, fuck me then, I'm trying to focus on my schooling so that I'd have an actual education to _get_ a damn job!

Not only that, but the students there are idiots and bimbos. No one has any common sense and they completely rely on each other for everything. There's probably only, maybe, five people that I actually tolerate from that little crappy school.

I walked back into the school after I was sure I didn't smell of cigarette smoke; the smell always bothered my friend, Alice.

I walked into my Chemistry class and was grateful that hadn't started yet. I took my usual seat next to Alice, who was looking into her compact mirror, applying lipstick.

"Sup, Ali?" I mutter, throwing my backpack to the ground.

She shrugged a little, rubbing her lips together. "Nothing much." She crinkled her nose before looking up at me with an oncoming accusation. "Ew, you've been smoking again!"

I rolled my eyes.

The lesson began, just as it always does and as usual, I'm probably the only one paying attention. I know, weird right? Should be the non-smokers that pay attention, am I wrong? Well, all that is stereotypical. Here in Forks High School, you either pay attention or fail.

The lesson was over, and as soon as I know it, the bell rings.

We filed out of the classroom, me and Alice leaving the classroom last. Or so I'd thought.

"Hey Bella!" A cheery, annoyingly familiar voice chimed from behind me.

I sighed irritably, and Alice stifled a giggle. I put on a fake smile and turned around slowly. I hoped this smile was sarcastic enough for him.

"Hey Mike!" I replied, running my fingers through my hair.

He scratched the back of his head, his blue eyes looking away for a second before scanning me again.

"What's up?" He queried, as he followed Alice and I out of the classroom and into the overcrowded hallways.

"Nothing really." I answered.

I've always hated small talk. What's the point of it? It's not like anyone actually cares about you. All they can think about is themselves.

Those conceited bitches.

There are the rare ones, though, the ones that actually do care. Like Alice. She cares a lot, and about everything. But finding someone like Alice is like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you later?" He inquired, a desperate smile on his face.

I nodded.

Alice rolled her eyes as soon as he was out of sight.

"He'll never get over you." She sighed, shaking her head.

I shrugged. "Well, he'll just have to."

I unlocked my locker, and threw my binder in, getting my car keys. The last class of the day had just ended, and staying in this hell of a school and risking bumping into Mike again is not my ideal plan.

Alice and I went outside, and she was blabbing away about some new fashion trend and she was probably trying to persuade me into trying it out as my taste in clothes is _different._

Suddenly, I bumped into someone and that person might as well been a rock because I stumbled backwards after the impact.

"Watch where you-"

"I'm sorry." The person apologized.

I was staring into whiskey colored eyes. They were a mix of orange and gold, a pretty abnormal color to see. His hair was crazy, like he just had sex in the back of his car. And damn, did he have a great smile.

"I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the plaza." He said, his eyes burning into my own.

For once in my life, I was at a loss for words. It was until Alice patted my back rather hard, was when I spat out my first sentence to the God-like creature in front of me.

"S'okay!" I all but choked on my words. He gave me an amused chuckle.

"Alright then, hope to see you later." He winked, before turning around and walking away.

I just stood there, dazed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, that was a lot of favorites, followers and reviews in less than 24 hours!  
Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this. I'll be updating quite often.  
I love writing this, because it's just so much easier to write Bella with a sarcastic, sassy attitude (much like my own...)  
Tell me what you think of Edward and this new Bella.  
Review if it's possible for you to (: **

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Well, shit. I had just been put into a trance by some stranger.

This has never happened to me before...this...this strange feeling. It made me feel good, happy and oddly warm.

It also sort of pissed me off because I just kind of humiliated myself in front of a God. I always had something to say!

I never _not _had anything to say!

And then, out of nowhere, someone decides to put a fuck-worthy God-like human right in front of me then _BAM! _They render me speechless.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice queries, shaking me lightly on the shoulder.

I snapped out of my own thoughts, and tried my best to focus on Alice.

"Yeah, yeah. Completely fine. Let's head to my house." I suggested, hoping that she didn't just notice me zoning out.

Much to my dismay, she noticed.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, leading me to my car.

I sighed. "Yes, Ali, I'm fine. Just fine. Can we go now?"

We got into my car, and I backed out of the school's miniature parking lot and sped away onto the not-so-busy road. It was a particularly nice day, considering that we did live in Forks, Washington, only the most _boring_, _isolated_ and completely _outdated _little town that someone thought would be hilarious to put in the most rainiest state in the US.

We pulled up in front of my house. Since I'm eighteen, my dad let me stay home alone. He's usually busy on trips and stuff so I didn't really mind if he was away or not. This time, he was on a fishing trip that would be lasting close to a month. Yeah, I know, it's a long time. But hey, if it makes him happy, then I don't care.

We entered my house, and Alice took her usual seat and flipped my laptop open. And as usual, she logged onto Facebook. Facebook seems like such a waste of time and I can't stand those stupid game requests you get from your friends. One time I got pissed off, so I ended up sending them a piece of cow dung over Farmville...

"Hey, Bella, you know that guy you bumped into at school?" She queried.

I entered the living room and set our glasses of coke on the table.

"What about him?" I asked, flicking on the television. I settled for a newer episode of Doctor Who.

"He's a new kid, a senior, just like us. He moved down from Alaska about a week ago." She informed me, and I half-listened to her as I listened to the theme song of Doctor Who.

"Woo-eee-oooo...wee-oooo..." I sung.

"Will you shut up for a minute?" She asked me, half-smiling at me. "He has a family, look!"

I listened to her for about ten minutes, as she goes on and on about how many relatives he has, how many brothers and sisters he had. Apparently he, and his brothers and sisters, are all adopted. He had two brothers and a sister.

I looked over at Alice's computer screen.

"Alice, that's creepy. You're stalking him?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged, blushing slightly. "It's mild curiosity."

"Mild curiosity is when you want to know where he's from and what his ethnicity is, not his whole damn history!" I explained, shaking my head.

I have crazy friends.

I read the computer screen a little bit longer, sort of curious about this guy myself...

Well, slap my ass and fuck me sideways, this kid has more than a thousand friends! How the hell is he so popular? Not even Forks High School has a thousand kids!

"Well, shit. He's a popular kid." I muttered.

Alice frowned at me. "What's wrong with being popular?"

"Snobby bitches with lots of money, the smarts and the clothes to match. They get everything they want and they don't even have to ask for it. You've seen it yourself, he's the perfect match for Jessica Stanley." I sneered, disgusted.

My words might as well been represented with silicon boobs, because they were fake.

I guess I could be overreacting, but I have had it with those arrogant students that think they can get away with anything just because they have money and they're pretty. It's not fair.

"Don't judge too quickly! And I know you regret saying that." Alice said, looking into my eyes. I looked away, staring at the television screen as I see Clara Oswald (the Doctor's companion) bang on the Tardis's door. Damn, it's a good show.

But Alice was right, I didn't want this guy to be contaminated by Jessica Stanley. He's new, and him getting involved with the wrong crowd wouldn't be very nice of me to let him do. I know what Jessica is all about, in fact, we used to be friends, up until she started criticizing every single one of my aspects, then that's when I drew the line.

I sighed, sort of bored.

"Hey Ali, want a sleepover?"

* * *

We woke up the next morning on the floor, my hair was a total mess and Ali looked like she just finished a forty mile hike. In other words, we were both complete messes.

"Bro, get up." I slurred, throwing a pink pillow at Alice's face.

She groaned, rolling over and accidentally hitting the table. At the same time, she knocked over a cup full of water and it rolled off the table and spilled all over her face.

I busted out laughing.

"Shit!" She cried, wiping her eyes.

"You sure know how to wake up with style." I laughed, getting up and folding the blankets. She stood up, marching for the bathroom.

"At least I have style!" She called out from the bathroom, and I rolled my eyes.

My style happened to match my personality. So what? I wear combat boots. They're comfortable, water proof and I can really kick some ass with them on. Plus, wearing leggings or skinny jeans with them on isn't a crime, is it?

After a half an hour, we managed to get ready and eat. We were on our way to school in no time and when we got there, we went inside, right towards our lockers.

"Oh hey look who it is!" A whiny, congested voice sneered from behind me. I mentally groaned, why the hell did she have to show up today?

I twirled around anyway, making a show. I smiled widely, winking at Jessica's new boyfriend. She seemed to have new ones every week. I wonder how long it will take before there are no more boys at our school to take.

"Oh hey, it's me! Did you come to watch the show?" I queried, fighting the urge to poke out her eyes with my nails.

"No one even wants to talk to you!" She said, but even she knew that was a big lie.

"And yet, here you are." I smiled, sickly sweet. This earned me a few laughs from her 'entourage'.

Jessica glared at all of them, shutting them up instantly. I smirked. She walked away, her entourage giving me apologetic looks when they knew that Jessica wasn't watching.

I smiled at them. I sort of felt sorry for all of those poor souls that have to follow her everywhere she goes. They might as well have been sniffing a smoke bomb, they were going to die of Jessica's _Eau de Toilette_ perfume anyway.

Alice laughed, snorting in the process.

"What a lame insult." Alice said, rolling her eyes as she slammed her locker shut.

I shrugged. "I'd say that's a step up for her."

Alice smiled and followed me to our next class, English. Unfortunately, our English teacher is one of those teachers who make seating plans for you just to watch you suffer from anti-social awkwardness. But lucky for me, I sit at the back of the class room all alone. Alice has to sit with one of Jessica's 'entourage', Lauren Mallory.

We walked into class and took our seats, and Alice shot me a longing look.

As the lesson began, no one was paying attention as usual. Probably half the class was on their phones or listening to music. The others were talking to each other or minding their own business.

I wonder how any of them got to Grade 12.

"Class!" The teacher announces, straining her voice slightly to over power the voices of her students. She was successful, most of them turned around. "We have a new student!" She said, looking towards the door and beckoning whoever it is to come in.

And guess who walked into the classroom?

That damn hot kid from Alaska that bumped into me yesterday. Shit.

I don't even know why I'm overreacting this much.

"His name's Edward Cullen, and he'll be with us for the rest of the year." The teacher declared, and I swear, at least half of the class was filled with girls.

And all of them were beaming up at the God; Edward Cullen. As much as I hated to admit it, I was probably beaming at him, too. He's fucking dazzling me.

As I watched the other girls check him out and giggle to themselves, Alice looked at me with wide eyes, as he made his way to the back of the classroom...and took a seat...right next to me.

The girls shot me dirty looks. _Hormone raged freaks._

"Oh hey, it's you." He acknowledged me. All I could do was nod like an idiot.

He laughed at my nervousness, and went back to the actual lesson of the class.

Before I knew it, the bell rang and we filed out of the classroom and into the cafeteria.

"Bella, come on! Angela saved us a seat!" Alice shouted, waving me over to a round table with two empty seats. We were joined by Angela's boyfriend, Ben. He's one of those quiet kids, but he's incredibly nice. Our other friends, Eric, Mike (if I can even consider him a friend) and Taylor joins us.

Eric is geeky, and a complete computer nerd, but he's very friendly and generous. He has that black hair, glasses and slightly oily skin that you'd expect.

Taylor's one of our old friends from Elementary school. Actually, everyone was from our Elementary school. Well anyway, she's really sweet and cute. She's pretty funny and speaks her mind - a few things that I liked about her.

"Guys, I'm going to get some food. I'll be right back." I told them, getting up from my reserved seat and into the cafeteria line.

I twiddled around with my phone, waiting impatiently as the line was moving painfully slow today.

"Hey, it's you again!" An incredibly familiar voice rung my ears.

I turned around, and one foot away from me and standing outside the cafeteria line, was Edward Cullen.

"You do know I have a name, right?" I queried, looking up at him, teasingly.

He smirked at me. "I'm not sure. _Do _you have a name?" Well shit, he's sarcastic.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you'll just have to find out." I murmured, grabbing an apple quickly and giving the cafeteria lady my change.

"Wait!" He called after me, and I spun around. He scratched the back of his head and ran his fingers through his sex hair.

I nearly choked on my own air.

"Look, my brothers and sisters all went out to lunch and they left me here alone. And I'm the new kid...I don't have any friends...can-can I sit with you? For today?" He queried, and I looked him over.

He couldn't be serious. Sit with me? The punk rock chick that everyone wanted to be friends with but were too afraid? Why wasn't I driving this too-perfect guy away? Doesn't he want someone more, um, _perfect _like Jessica Stanley?

A small smile formed on my lips.

"If you want to." I muttered, hoping I didn't stammer.

He smiled back.

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everybody! I hope you guys are liking it so far. It's starting to get good.  
Bella's so bad ass, eh? But she does have her soft side...kinda...  
By the way, this is still a vampire/werewolf story.  
Edward is just not distant or awkward like he is in the books. Like I said, this is my take on the Twilight Saga. And I don't really follow the plot xD  
Review if it's possible, I do love your feedback! **

* * *

-Chapter 3-

Walking back to my reserved seat with Edward trailing along behind me, I couldn't help but wonder what people were thinking. I knew for a fact that everyone was glancing at us and most likely judging me, and usually I wouldn't care. But this time was different.

I actually cared what people thought right at this very second. I don't know why. It's kind of bothering me, too.

God! How do self-conscious people do this?!

I took my seat, and moved a little bit closer to Alice to make room for Edward. As he took a seat, I noticed everyone at the table gaping at him.

"Guys, this is Edward. He's gonna sit with us today." I told them.

Taylor was the first to greet him. "Hi, my name's Taylor. It's nice to meet you." She smiled warmly at him.

"You too." Edward grinned back.

Mike narrowed his eyes at both Edward and I.

"The name's Mike," He spat, his cool facade failing miserably. "don't wear it out."

Edward stifled a chuckle. "Good to meet you."

"My name's Alice!" Alice chimed, smiling wildly and offered him her hand. He took it gratefully.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." Edward said.

It went about like this until Eric, Angela and Ben were done with their introductions. Afterwards, we just started talking like usual.

Of course, Alice started making conversations first about whatever was on her mind this time. Apparently, there was a huge party going on this weekend and everyone who's anyone is going to go. In her terms, it means that everyone's invited. And everyone always goes.

"It would be fun! It would be great for you to get to know everyone there, too!" Alice suggested, staring straight at Edward who looked like he was contemplating the idea.

He shrugged. "Maybe, I'll have to see if my brothers and sister wants to go."

Taylor gawked her head at him with curiosity. "You have siblings that go to school here?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah."

Taylor wiggled her eyebrows at Alice, whom giggled.

"Are you going?" Edward queried, directly at me, his golden eyes were putting me into a trance.

I pursed my lips.

"I don't know."

* * *

Two hours went by and finally, it was the end of day. It felt like the day was lasting forever since lunch.

Alice walked along side me as we went to our lockers. Edward had left after lunch to talk to his siblings.

Alice opened her locker and threw her binders in, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"You sure like him, don't you?" She smiled smugly, looking at me from the mirror.

I rolled my eyes at her, fetching my smartphone from deep within my locker.

"Alice, no. I don't." I denied her.

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a liar. You stared at him all lunch and you let him sit with us." She pointed out, and I flushed slightly.

I turned back to her, frowning at her intensely as I took out my cigarette pack and hid it in my pocket, so that the teachers don't take it away. Once we were outside, I slipped a cigarette between my lips and lit it up.

Alice groaned. "You're gonna die if you keep smoking!"

I laughed. "We're gonna die anyway!" I blew out the smoke I inhaled.

"Hey, Swan!" An irritating voice called from behind me, and I rolled my eyes and stared into the icy blue eyes that belonged to Jessica Stanley.

I exhaled more smoke.

"What do you want?" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"I just came here to tell you that you are _not _invited to my party." She said, a huge smirk on her face.

I laughed at her, hysterically. "What are we, in grade six again? Are you going to rip my dolly's head off, too? Or are you going to weep at the fact that you're too _weak _to do so?"

Alice pressed her lips firmly, but the corners of her mouth were curved upright.

"Shut the fuck up, _Isabella._" She spat my name, and I winced. No one ever called me Isabella. "I'm tired of dealing with your crap. I wasted my time being your friend for all those years and how do you repay me? By leaving. You're a piece of shit, Swan, and you always will be. Don't ever think that you are superior than any of us. _You are nothing_." She retorted, then stomped away.

I stood there, and let my cigarette fall to the ground.

What the fuck? Did she actually just imply that I was giving her a hard time? Are you fucking kidding me? The last time I remember, she's the one who bullied me even when I thought we were friends. And now she has the audacity to tell me that I'm a piece of shit?

Well, we might as well give the Presidency of this country to toddler because nothing made any sense.

She was blaming _me _for everything.

She knew better than to put the blame on me. She knew that I had enough stress in my life to deal with and she just had to top it off with insults and blaming.

Because, you know, me losing my mother and not crying all the time _totally _makes me invincible, right?

Wrong.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice inquired, looking at me with concern.

I turn to her and frown, biting my lower lip. Was I okay? I don't really know. I felt kind of hurt, actually.

"Don't let her get into your head, Bella. You're better than to let her do that." She tried to comfort me, but this...this feeling of anger didn't go away.

_Why wasn't it going away?_

"Bella...? Bella!" Alice called out to me, and I hadn't even realized I started walking away.

I dug my keys out of my bag and tossed them at her.

"Here, do what you will." I told her, then I kept on walking.

Deep into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everybody, it is currently 9:10PM in the West Coast of Canada. The sun has now disappeared from the horizon and it is darkening outside.  
Lol, I hope you guys are all enjoying the story. I'm making a huge effort to update as much as I can. I know you all hate waiting (And I know what that's like) so I made sure not to make you all wait so long.  
In return for updating so frequently for you (and ignoring my studies to do so) could you guys please leave a review and tell me what you think? :)  
If it's possible, of course. **

* * *

-Chapter 4-

I kept walking for hours. I had no fucking idea where I was going and quite frankly, I didn't give a damn. Who the hell gives a shit anymore, right?

_We're all going to die anyway._

I'm up in a tree right now, and I'm probably twenty meters up. I'm not fond of heights, but the adrenaline coursing through my veins numbed my fear.

I stared out onto the rest of the forest; I was all the way up in this tree, what else is there to do? And I noticed blue birds and small birds darting from one tree to another. Then, they flew away.

It must be so nice having wings, flying so fast that you can get away as quickly as you want. I wish I could get away. I wish I could run fast enough to escape from my troubles. But as much as I wanted to run, I also wanted to solve my problems.

Jessica Stanley is a huge problem. Someone really needs to show her that she's not all who she thinks she is. Yes, maybe I _have _done her wrong, but could you blame me? I don't want to be friends with a bully. I don't care how long we've been friends for. A bully's a bully. And they never change.

I can't believe I actually let Jessica Stanley get to me. She actually made me feel like crap. So much that I actually wanted to cry.

And I haven't cried in years. Not since my mother died.

And I'm _not _going to cry over Jessica. She doesn't deserve it.

I need to give a piece of my fucking mind. I'll be standing up not only for me, but for anyone else that she's bullied.

I began to climb down the tree, branch by branch.

Then I slipped.

I tumbled down the tree, hitting three thick branches before slamming into the hard ground. I landed on a jutting tree root. I heard a c_rack_. I broke my spine.

I tried to get up, using my abdominal muscles to pull me up but I couldn't even move. I couldn't even speak, for that matter. I felt like I was paralyzed and I was scared. What if no one finds me? Will I rot here? Will this be the place I die?

"God..." A voice whispered.

I tried to call back, hoping that whoever it was could come and help me. But I couldn't move my lips, I couldn't control my voice box. I couldn't do _anything_.

My vision became blurry, and I knew that it was my time. But I couldn't go yet. I had to hold on a little longer.

My father's already a wreck without my mother...what will happen if I die, too? What will happen to Charlie?

"You're dying..." The same, angelic voice murmured, and I felt a cold presence hover over me. Whoever it was, pressed their hand against my forehead gently.

They were cold, and really hard to the touch.

"I'll help you." They said, and then I felt something cool brush my neck. Then they bit me.

Why the hell were they biting me?

A sharp, shooting pain coursed through my veins and immediately, my body jerked. I gasped, and I was surprised I even had such a reaction after failing to speak and move multiple times.

The pain ceased from the source, but it quickly went through the rest of my body, engulfing me in it's fire of pain. What was happening to me? Why am I burning?

But I couldn't do anything, I had to let this happen.

Black spots filled my vision, taking me slowly into its strange comfort.

Can this really be my time? Am I really going to die like this? I can't...this isn't fair...this isn't fair...

_We're all going to die anyway._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's up, my readers?  
Here's the fifth Chapter; I hope you guys are liking it so far.  
Drop a review, if it's possible.**

Every Author always ask for reviews, and I know you guys just like to skim over these author notes because you just want to read the story and move on with your life, but seriously, I put a lot of effort into my chapters and it takes a great amount of time trying to figure out the right words to put so it would be really appreciated if you guys do review. I only ask because I want to know if I'm boring you or not, and I would like to hear what YOU think will happen in the future. This is all for reference purposes, as well as getting commentary on my work.

I know, I'm practically begging for reviews. But it's really important for an author to feel motivated to keep on writing. Otherwise, they'd want to quit.

Anyway, I know all of you probably jumped right to the story (or to this part at least), please enjoy this chapter. 

* * *

-Chapter 5-

Oh, god. I'm definitely dead.

Everything's so swirly and dizzying here. Am I even awake? Probably not. Okay, so I'm dreaming. Great. Just what I need. My own personal paradise. What the hell is the point of dreaming if you can't even control what goes on?

I heard there's such thing as Lucid Dreaming, where your subconscious is awake but physically you aren't. It's pretty cool. I wish I could control my dreams.

I'm standing up, and everything is so vivid. I swear it's like someone gave me new glasses and now I can see everything that I couldn't before. Does that even make any sense?

I can even _smell _everything. And I mean everything. I can even smell dog shit. I choose to ignore it, though.

"Oh good!" A light, angelic voice said behind me.

I whirled around, quicker than I thought and was face to face with a beautiful person.

They had blond, wavy hair that went down to their waist. She had golden eyes, much like...like...what was his name again? And her skin was just as pale, and blemish-free. She was gorgeous, and I'm jealous already.

"You're awake!" She cheered, gleefully. She reminded me a lot of my best friend...Alice, was her name, wasn't it? "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine...who are you?" Holy shit, I sounded like a professional singer. When the fuck did this happen?!

The blonde woman smiled at me, and I felt somewhat calm.

"My name's Rosalie Hale, and whom must you be?" She inquired.

I was contemplating whether or not I should tell this stranger who I really was. But she seemed harmless and she's being nice, so what's the harm in telling her my name?

"My name's Bella Swan." I said, wondering if my name was of any use to her. It didn't seem like it was.

"Nice to meet you." Rosalie replied, and she turned to leave the room.

"Wait," I called out to her, and she stopped in her tracks. "where am I?"

Her beautiful butterscotch eyes bored into mine with a sincere apologetic look.

"It's not my place to say." She said. "Come downstairs, and we'll explain everything to you."

* * *

"So you mean to tell me, that I'm a _vampire_?" I queried, looking at all of them like they were a bunch of idiots.

I've learned that I've been turned into a vampire.

You've got to admit, that is the single most ridiculous thing someone could ever tell you. But in reality, I really am a vampire. I've been turned into one by Rosalie. If she hadn't turned me, I would've died.

They've told me that I could never sleep, much to my disappointment, I'm harder and colder than a human, I'm faster than a car, stronger than everything and that I live forever.

It was a lot to take in, and I'm still in shock. But this is my life from this moment on, and if I don't accept it, then I won't be able to live.

"Exactly where am I?" I inquired, sort of lost.

"You're still in Forks." Rosalie informed me, and I frowned. "We live in all the suburban areas of the world. We cannot be seen in the sun...you'll see why later."

"We buy houses, condominiums and apartments everywhere. We never stay too long, for safety purposes." The other one, I think her name's Jane, explained.

I nodded, but then a sudden realization hit me. My father's still out there on his fishing trip. What if he comes back and I'm not there anymore? And I can't risk him seeing me in my new form, much less tempting my blood lust...which come to think of...

"I'm thirsty." I choked, noticing my throat's dry.

Jane and Rosalie looked at each other immediately.

"We were wondering when you were going to notice that." Rosalie admitted.

"You handle your newborn thirst rather well. Most would be rogue by now, slaughtering humans just for their first feed." Jane smiled coyly.

I winced. Ew, sucking human blood? That's basically like cannibalism. _Fuck that! _That is nasty!

"That's disgusting, do I have to?" I raised an eyebrow, ignoring the raging fire that is growing from my esophagus.

Rosalie and Jane's eyes widened drastically.

"You mean...you're not having the urge for human blood?" Jane gasped, staring at my in disbelief.

I felt confused, and probably looked the part, too.

"Isn't there some alternative way of feeding...?" I trailed off, and realized how crazy I sounded.

Wow, I'm actually a vampire. This is so unreal.

"This will be easier than I thought." Jane said, pleased with my unanswered question.

"Good, let's get this show on the road." Rosalie smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a reminder that I won't be here from May 22nd-June 3rd.  
I'll be on Hiatus Mode.  
I will try and get another Chapter up from where I am, if I can.  
I hope you like this! Enjoy.**

**If it's convenient, please review. If not, review anyway.**

* * *

-Chapter 6-

The alternative to drinking human blood was to drink animal blood.

I found that to be less gross and tolerable.

Killing my first deer was such a rush and I felt on top of the world.

The adrenaline rushed through my frozen veins, as I ran at inhuman speeds towards the darting deer. It noticed my presence and began it's flee, not long before I lunged towards it and talked it to the ground.

I heard it's bones crack, and I didn't take my time to sympathize the creature because my instincts kicked in and I sunk my somewhat smooth, yet sharp teeth into it's frail little neck. And within a mere seven seconds, it was bone dry.

I licked my lips in satisfaction, and if there were any mortals around to witness this, they would without a doubt pass out at this sight.

"Fantastic!" Rosalie praised my work, clapping lightly.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Really, it was elegant. You didn't even make a mess. You'll fit right in!" Rosalie smiled proudly.

And all I could do was smile, and fight the urge to escape.

* * *

"I think it's about time that we told you a little bit about ourselves." Rosalie suggested, sitting down onto the white leather sofa, next to Jane who had her hands folded on her knees.

I nodded once. "Alright, go for it."

Rosalie and Jane exchanged glances and Jane began to speak first.

"Rosalie is my twin sister." Jane said, and I narrowed my eyes between the two of them, comparing their appearances.

As if I was seeing them in new light, I realized that they had exactly the same shade of blonde hair. With my advanced vision, I should have recognized this before. It was a natural blonde color, too.

"We were turned when we were twenty one years old by an ancient vampire that we do not speak of anymore. We were originally born in New York." Jane explained, examining my face cautiously.

"An ancient vampire that you do not speak of anymore?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Jane licked her lips. "Precisely."

"Why not?" I asked, probably a little more harshly than I should have but you know, they were the ones to take me in. You got to handle my rude shit sometimes.

"We'll tell you later." Jane snapped, her golden eyes serious and secretive.

I shrugged. Whatever, it's not like I give two fucks anyway. Whatever secrets they want to keep from me, they can go ahead and keep. They didn't know shit about me, so I don't need to know anything about them.

"So how many vampires are there on this planet?" I questioned.

"Probably over two hundred." Rosalie replied.

I looked at her in mock disbelief. "Oh, really? What, no more? Are we going extinct?" I teased.

"No, it takes extreme self control to not drain a human dry. If we leave their heart beating while our venom is coursing through their veins, in a matter of time, they'll turn into one of us." Rosalie explained, her patience was still thick.

"Well then." I said lamely. "Do we ever go to school?"

* * *

It's been a week since I've been turned, and everything's so much more different than I would have thought it would be.

I never knew that such things existed; vampires. It occurred to me now of what else could be roaming the Earth's crust this very second, and whether or not it would be a threat to our existence.

Rosalie and Jane are trying to teach me manners, and to be a little more polite towards others. But let me tell you, they're failing miserably.

I still smoke, because now it can't harm me. My new body breaks down the thousands of harmful chemicals in the cigarettes, and I still get the same feeling of relief every time I took a puff.

Charlie's still on his fishing trip, and he hasn't called back yet. Then again, there's no signal up at the lodge so I really wasn't expecting him to call anytime soon. But when the time comes, I'm going to have to tell a very convincing lie for me being out all the time.

I had told Rosalie and Jane that I couldn't live with them, because Charlie still needed me. And I'm not going to abandon my father just because I've changed.

Then there was Alice. Apparently, Rosalie had sent her a note, forging my writing, telling her that I had come up with the flu and that I wouldn't be at school for at least a week. It was a pretty good excuse, but I know that Alice would probably be freaking out.

Alice was always one to visit someone if they were ill, it didn't even matter if they had the cold or if it was just minor coughing, she would always come by and give them soup or something. She's just generous that way. She's always taking care of others. But she hasn't seen me in a week, and I know she'll be dying from anxiety by this time. Not to mention, she'll probably be wondering why I'm not home.

I knew I shouldn't have told her where we hid the spare key.

I took a step out of the overly-expensive car. It was a BMW and it probably costs well over eighty thousand dollars. But then again, they were both rich. Where they got their money, I'll never know. All I know is that these people were here to train me, protect me and be my family.

Wow, I'm a fucking lunatic for trusting these vampires. But who else do I have?

It's been a week since I've last attended my classes, and I missed four days of school already. It's Friday.

Rosalie and Jane went by the last name 'Hale'. They enrolled in this school not too long ago, actually, and I was really surprised I haven't seen them before.

Rosalie had to remodel me, so that I would look a little more like..._me_...when I returned.

She had bought my contact lenses, which bugged the hell out of me because half of my vision was covered by the iris's color: muddy brown. They had put a little bit of bronzer on me, as well as on them, so that we wouldn't appear too pale amongst the crowd. And then there was the clothes situation. According to my jeans, I've dropped one size. I'm now a size two. Well whoop-dee-fucking-do. I'm going to have to go shopping.

Rosalie let me wear her blue shirt, leather jacket, skinny jeans and _thank god _my combat shoes still fit.

I made my way to my locker, Rosalie and Jane left to go to their classes. I was surprised that they trusted me enough to be around all these humans. Then again, they all repel me. Though some of theirs scents are just intoxicating...

"Bella?" A sweet voice chimed, and I instantly cocked my head towards the sound.

"Bella, I thought you were sick!" Alice, the source of the sweet voice, exasperated.

Her big, round eyes wide as she looked at me incredulously.

I shrugged. "I'm all better now." Well fuck me, I forgot about my voice.

"You sound so different, did that flu clear your vocal cords or something?" She joked, but at the same time she was acting serious.

I gave her a reassuring smile, and I saw her shoulders relax a little bit. She opened her locker and took a pink binder out.

"You weren't home when I dropped by." She stated, her dark eyes examining me closely.

"I was at the doctor's." I defended myself. God, I really hope she didn't ask anymore questions.

She frowned, her eyes narrowing into a suspicious stare. "I didn't tell you when."

I sighed. "I had to go in and out, every time I went, there was a line up. It seems like everybody's getting this goddamn flu." I cursed, hoping it would sound more realistic.

Alice frowned for a tiny second, and shrugged it off. Fuck yes, she believed me.

But I still lied. And I know that sooner or later, the truth will come out.


End file.
